


Day

by theprincessed



Series: From Day Into Night [1]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Yonghoon and Dongmyeong practice their duet stage for Day 1 of their Studio We: Live #6 concert. But Yonghoon gets distracted.(aka mindless fluff)
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong
Series: From Day Into Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It seems Onewe concerts are inspirational for me...
> 
> Ah, truthfully I felt awkward writing something more than G/T rated, so I've done this to lead up to it lol. Just a silly soft ficlet as part 1 of a 2-part series to reflect the White and Black concepts. Still finding my way and also suffering writer's block this month ugh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Yonghoon hears the door to the practice room open behind him, the noise of the corridor instantly shut out as Dongmyeong closes it after him. He knows it’s Dongmyeong because Yonghoon asked him to meet him here, in a room with a piano, so they can practice their duet stage for their next online concert. They’ve chosen the song and now it’s just a case of practice makes perfect. 

Yonghoon expects their resident ball of sunshine to come bounding over as he lets his fingers do what they want across the keys, mindlessly playing a tune, so is surprised when Dongmyeong slides onto the chair next to the side of the upright piano, facing Yonghoon. 

He smiles softly. “Hi.”

Yonghoon looks up and his fingers slip, the music suddenly dissonant and jarring. Dongmyeong blinks and he retreats, clearing his throat as he reaches up to run his fingers through his hair like it was all planned to stop quickly on such an ugly note. “H-hi. Thanks for coming.”

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes playfully and stands, bumping Yonghoon with his hip until he gets the message and they can share the seat. “Like I had a choice with you begging me to come over kakaotalk.”

“I don’t beg,” Yonghoon pouts, frowning down at the keys.

“Sure,” Dongmyeong mutters, easy breezy, and Yonghoon grits his teeth so he doesn’t flush, still not used to this man being able to so quickly get under his skin.

He’s an open book at the best of times, but Dongmyeong knows how to read him like he’s a simple manga, his every tell, his every thought known like the steady beat of his heart. When Dongmyeong is next to him, it syncs to his rhythm and right now he feels calm and content, a feline luxuriating in a patch of scarce sunlight during winter.

“I can’t wait to do this with you,” he adds, nudging Yonghoon with his elbow to draw him out.

Yonghoon feels his lips twitch in a smile, his ego waking up, and he sits straighter as he takes his hands off the piano. This is Dongmyeong’s domain now and he cocks his head to gesture down. He can feel the warmth of Dongmyeong’s thigh and his shoulder as they huddle together in the corner about to create magic.

As Dongmyeong plays and they trade lines, Yonghoon finds his gaze is increasingly distracted. He can’t help admire Dongmyeong’s profile, his big eyes and pretty mouth, the slope of his nose and how cosy he looks in his hoodie, casual but engaged in the music. He keeps singing, even as he stares, until Dongmyeong stops in the middle of a chord.

“Will you focus?” he tuts, hitting Yonghoon’s arm when he grins soppily.

Yonghoon grabs his hand before he can move and folds their long fingers together. “I’m still singing, aren’t I? I can’t help looking at you when you’re so pretty,”

Dongmyeong fakes retching and the affection Yonghoon feels in that moment rises in his chest until he’s pulling on Dongmyeong’s arm, stopping him from returning to the piano. He yelps and Yonghoon giggles at him, feeling the joy, as he drags his boyfriend onto his lap, his legs draped to the side demurely.

“Yonghoon-ah, behave!” he exclaims and he loves him so much, in all his frustrated glory.

He hooks his chin on Dongmyeong’s shoulder and flutters his eyelashes, squeezing Dongmyeong’s torso so that his side meets Yonghoon’s stomach. He’s got a close up view of Dongmyeong’s profile now. “I’m an angel, of course. Look.”

He blows a sweet kiss and Dongmyeong groans. “Are we ever gonna get this done with you like this?”

Yonghoon taps his lips. “Gimme a kiss first.”

Dongmyeong huffs. “You’re needier than a puppy, I swear.”

Yonghoon cups his jaw in a cute pose and beams when Dongmyeong breaks, relenting to a chaste peck that gives Yonghoon the energy boost of love he needed. He feels the softness of Dongmyeong’s cheek under his hand and the weight of his body grounding him to the present moment, both of them safe and warm and sharing their talent.

Yonghoon has to admit to himself to feeling a little smug when he pulls away and Dongmyeong follows for a split second, eyes closed as he falls for Yonghoon’s kiss. He nuzzles Dongmyeong’s ear until he flinches. “There’s more where that came from later, okay?”

“I can’t work like this,” he jokes back, untangling from Yonghoon’s lap to shove him onto his feet.

They keep their distance from then on and Yonghoon’s giddy smile fades as he throws himself into the emotion of the song and they teach each other ways to make this performance together the best it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
